...Nor Iron Bars a Cage
Nor Iron Bars a Cage is the seventeenth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. 'Plot' In the prison dimension Null Void, a prisoner called Trukk is released from solitary confinement and brought back to the mines. His cohort, Quince, tells Trukk that when Trukk was in solitary, a new prisoner came. That prisoner is revealed to be Kevin, who from the previous episode absorbed Ben's Ultimatrix and became a monster similar to his first mutation in order to stop Aggregor, becoming Ultimate Kevin. Ben and Gwen got word that ever since Kevin left the team, he has gone on a revenge spree on everyone that did him wrong. They visit a man named Barry at a hospital, who said Ultimate Kevin beat him up because he owed him money but forgot. Back in the Null Void, Trukk tries to get Ultimate Kevin's attention, only to be beaten up by Ultimate Kevin. Quince covers Ultimate Kevin by saying Trukk tripped on his pick-axe. Meanwhile, Ben and Gwen search Kevin's room. Ben sees the Null Void symbol scratched on the floor by Kevin, giving him and Gwen a clue to Kevin's whereabouts. During a lunch break, Quince finally recognizes Kevin and apologizes to him for getting back in the prison. But Ultimate Kevin explains he went back in the prison for revenge against the warden, Morgg. Morgg and his robot guards find Ben and Gwen teleporting to the prison. Ben and Gwen arrive to tell Morgg that Ultimate Kevin is going to kill him. Morgg ignores their warning and has his robots take them to a room to stay in until a supply ship picks them up. Meanwhile, while the prisoners are still mining, Ultimate Kevin flashes back to the last time he was a prisoner. He was still mutated and got so angry, he threatened to hurt all the prisoners. Quince and his friend, Kwarrel, watched. Kwarrel walked up to Kevin, telling him to calm down. Kevin tried to fight Kwarrel, but Kwarrel easily defeated him and told him to come to him to give up on the anger. Sure enough, Kevin did and Kwarrel taught Kevin to calm down, to control his powers and to absorb solids rather than energy. However, Kwarrel was being watched by Morgg, who by that time was a guard and somehow started a riot between the other prisoners. Kwarrel and Kevin went down to a tunnel Kwarrel was digging up for years in order to escape, but Morgg found them and while Kwarrel urged Kevin to escape, Morgg destroyed Kwarrel with his blaster. Back in the present time, Gwen is trying to open the locked door in her and Ben's room. Ben transforms into Goop and frees them by burning the lock. Morgg and the guards catch Ben and Gwen in the mines and he orders the guards to destroy them. When they reach a dead-end, Ben transforms into Humungousaur and destroys the guards, but inhales a blue dust that makes him see Gwen as a monster. Ben fights Gwen, not knowing she is herself. Gwen finally snaps Ben out of the hallucination when she slaps him in the face. When Ben changes back, they realize Morgg is not only a prison warden, but an intergalactic drug trafficker. He is using the prisoners to mine an alien dream dust and sell it to the highest bidder. His plan where he replaced the old guards with robot guards is so no living guards can betray Morgg and reveal his plan to others. Ultimate Kevin and Quince confront Morgg and Ultimate Kevin is about to kill Morgg to avenge Kwarrel's death. But Morgg activates the prisoner's collars, and they begin suffering an extremely painful shock, including Kevin and Trukk. When they notice the prisoners getting killed, Ben transforms into Echo Echo and uses his sonic abilities to destroy the collars. The prisoners destroy the rest of the robots and Kevin was about to kill Morgg until Ben and Gwen arrive. As Ultimate Kevin was about to strike Morgg, Ben becomes Armodrillo and tries to prevent Ultimate Kevin from getting Morgg, but Ultimate Kevin is too strong and pushes Ben to the wall, where the mines collapse. Ben, Gwen and Quince manage to escape, but Ultimate Kevin is trapped on the other side with Morgg. Ultimate Kevin chases Morgg and cuts the line to the elevator Morgg was using to escape. Luckily, Gwen is able to save Morgg, but he is arrested for his drug dealing. They notice most of the prisoners escaping, but Ben allows it, as they are still trapped in the Null Void anyway. Ultimate Kevin also escaped, thinking Morgg is dead and Quince stays as he still believes he has time to serve. Ben now believes Kevin is too dangerous and tells Gwen they may have to put him down, much to Gwen's horror. 'Events' Major Events *It is revealed how Kevin Levin learns how to use his powers properly and escaped the Null Void. Minor Events *Warden Morgg arrested in a intergalactic Drug Bust. 'Characters' *Kevin Levin (Flashback, main character of this episode) *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Berry *Quince *Kwarrel (flashback only) *Trukk 'Villains' *Ultimate Kevin (Insane) *Morgg 'Aliens Used' *Goop *Humungousaur *Echo Echo *Armodrillo 'Quotes' 'Errors' Kevin-11.png|Shorts Error 775px-Error.png|Sleeve Error Picture 46l.jpg|Body Error *In the scene where Armodrillo tackles Ultimate Kevin, Ultimate Kevin's appearance is reversed. *In the hospital, Ben had a white sleeve. *When Kevin is first turned young, his pants are different. *At the hospital, a man who was attacked by Kevin says that he was attacked by him because he said that he didn't remember owing Kevin money that was lent to him 5 years ago. However, when Kevin was 12, he was still in the Null Void. 'Allusions' *The name of the episode comes from the poem by Richard Lovelace with a well-known verse being "stone walls do not a prison make, nor iron bars a cage". *When the security drones say "uh oh", it is a reference to the "Star Wars saga." 'Trivia' *During the flashback of when Kevin reverted his mutation, his appearance is not that of the original series but looks more like present day Kevin. Examples are from his hair, eyes and body. *During the week this episode premiered, Fusionfall released a Goop set. *Dwayne McDuffie revealed that after Goop lost his anti-gravity disk, the Ultimatrix would make a new one. *The irony in the plot is Kevin trying to right a wrong for a friend, but sacrificed everything the friend stood for in doing so. *This episode where Kevin gets revenge on Morgg for Kwarrel's death is a resemblance to Vendetta, where Kevin gets revenge on Ragnarok for his father's death. *When Echo Echo used his sonic blast he yelled out Echo Echo. *The Null Void makes its first appearance in Ultimate Alien. *In the flashback, Kevin's voice in his mutant form sounds exactly like his normal voice in Alien Force and in Ultimate Alien before mutating (again). *This is the second time Gwen has found a sock while looking for something else. The first time was at the beginning of Voided. Ironically both episodes involved going to the Null Void on purpose. *This episode aired in the UK on the 22nd February 2011. *The Robot Guards' guns are the same as the DNAliens only blue. *This is the first time Gwen slapped Ben on a cheek in the entire Ben 10 series. Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Mutant Kevin arc